Pancakes
by X-rogan-X
Summary: angel and co. go to england and fred and wes make some pancakes and discover romance!
1. We Have A Plane To Catch

**Summary:** umm some fluff. Who would know making pancakes could be so romantic.

**Disclaimer:** umm I own nothing and I think that the idea is mine, cause I think I dreamt it but if I read an idea like this I'm sorry I thought it was my own and hope you don't mind me posting this. Please email me if this was your idea.

**Dedication:** To my mate Rach cause she's had her tonsils recently.

**Rating:** PG:13 as I'm not sure how this will go, but being 13 myself I can't really write a R.

**Pairing:** Fred/Wes maybe Buffy/Angel at the end not sure though.

'Pack a bag of clothes. We're going away for a bit.' Angel said into the phone. The other end groaned.

'Angel it's 5:30 in the morning.'

'We have to go the rest are on their way to the hotel at the moment.'

'Who else is coming?' Wes asked.

'Cordy, Lorne, Me, You and Fred' Angel had saved Fred's name for last because he knew Wes would daze out.

After Wes had come back down to earth he told Angel he was on his way and promptly hung up.

'Angel. This was on the doorstep. It's from Sunnydale.' Cordy Shouted.

'Open it then,' Angel shouted back. She torn off the top and tipped it upside down trying to find a letter and a necklace fell out. It Flashed and a blonde vampire came out of it.

'Good, long time no see.' She commented

'Who are you?' Spike asked.

'Cordelia Chase.'

'Oh right. Hi. He said not knowing who she was still after a moment he remembered. 'Oh, you're pirate's boyfriend.'

'Pirate?' she asked

'Yeah the one eyed geek.'

'No. The only geek I dated had both eyes. Eye patches wouldn't go with my style.'

'You went out with Xander yeah?' Spike said slowly like he was talking to a child

'Yeah,'

'Yeah he lost his eye to preacher guy a couple of weeks, umm, I guess before I died.' Cordy was stunned.

'God, oh well, nice catching up, let's never keep in touch.' She stop paused the shouted 'Angel.' Angel Came out of his office and into the foyer of the hotel.

His first comment was 'Oh, god when did you get here?'

'Just about now.'

'He came in this necklace thing' Cordy said while holding it up 'I can already tell you I have nothing that goes with it.' Angel chuckled. 'What?'

'That's what Buffy said when I gave it to her.' Cordelia ignored the Buffy comment

'O well, where are the rest, don't we have a plane to catch.'

Fred walked through the front door and Lorne though the back at that exact moment.

'We're just waiting on Wes now,' Angel commented. Fred's face lit up when he said his name.

Just then he walked in and stood near Cordy and looked at Spike.

'Angel, why is he here? Buffy said he was dead.'

'You talked to Buffy, when?' Spike asked. Wes just ignored him.

'He was. Don't go there.'

'Come on we got a plane to catch.' Cordy whined, and she pulled Fred's arm so she would move as she had been totally dazed from staring at Wes.


	2. The Wyndam Pryce Estate

Chapter 2: The Wyndham Pryce Estate

On The plane

Lorne was baby sitting spike. Angel and Cordy were talking. Fred and Wes were just sitting there; Fred was staring out the window Wes at her.

'Where are we going Angel?' Fred asked suddenly.

'The Wyndham Pryce Estate in Sussex, England.' He answered; Wes looked shocked 'Don't worry.' Angel added to Wes

'What's wrong with that?' Fred asked, not getting that it was Wes' home.

'They're going round Australia.' Angel explained ignoring Fred.

'I've not been home in 9 years, weird.' Wes muttered t himself and Fred got it.

'Ohhhh' her leg touched Wes' it felt like someone had given them an electric shock. They both liked each other but were too blind to see the other one them as much.

'This is what I call home,' Wes said as the car pulled up outside the massive house everyone was in shock at the size of it.

'I'll see if I can find us something to eat when we get up to my apartment.' He explained as the all walked through the massive house. It was English.

'Here we are.' He said as they turned a corner to find another corridor with one door on the right and 6 doors on the left. He showed them all to a room and then they met up 10mins later in Wes' apartment.

'I know it's a little grubby and little but it did while I was at college. I called on the plane to get the maid to clean and get me some food in, so it should be ok for a bit' the others looked around and it was spotless. There was a sofa, a TV, a play station, with plenty of games, A kitchen that was hidden away from view, a pool table, a bookshelf some pictures and some ornaments nothing out of the ordinary but very Wesley like. The only thing that was missing that you would have expected to find was a family picture, he had plenty with his mum but not a single one of his dad.

TBC


	3. Teaching Fred To Cook

Chapter 3- Teaching Fred to Cook.

A/N: I had to put in the little like feelings paragraphs because then if I need some proof for English that I use that kinda thing I can link her to this page because she doesn't like me much, but I might not have her next year, but I'll stop babbling now.

I used the phrase 'wasn't with him' later in the chapter cause I was going to say 'wasn't his' but that made her sound like a belonging.

About an hour later Wes was about to start cooking. He was just looking through the cupboards wondering what to make for everyone. He closed the cupboard with the list of important dates like birthdays, Christmas things like that but mainly English things. Fred came up behind him, he could smell her there, but thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

'What's pancake day?' she asked.

'I'll show you but it could take a while. Hang on. He said after getting over the shock of her being there. He put his head round the corner and shouted.

'Angel get the play station out, there are some games there somewhere. This could take a while.' He paused 'Where was I?'

'Pancake day,' she prompted him.

'Oh yeah. Well it's Christian and you make pancakes to use up all your fatty and tasty things before lent.'

'Cool. These don't make you fat do they?' she asked

'They won't make _you_ fat, nothing could make you fat.' She blushed. He got some ingredients out and told her what to do.

'You mix the flour and the egg with the milk.' She started to do as he instructed but got worried when she thought it had gone wrong coz it looked disgusting.

'Wesley, help.'

'Don't worry. It's fine.' He said as he moved to stand behind her one hand on the bowl the other on the whisk. His body was leaning against hers.

She was glad he had control of the whisk as she had now given up on whisking, him being that close made it a hard enough job to keep standing let alone think about doing anything else. She could feel him, his warmth, but she couldn't stand him being that close yet loved it at the same time.

He didn't know how he was still whisking maybe it was because he thought if he enjoyed being close then he would have a big fall when they moved and just carried on cooking. He had to move soon or he wouldn't be able to.

'Next we put some oil in the frying pan.' He stated and with that he moved away from her to get the frying pan.

She hated the fact that he had gone, she never wanted him to leave her again, but she took over the whisking not daring to look at him.

He hated that he had moved but feared if he had stayed a second longer then he would never be able to leave her again, but then again she wasn't with him. He loved that god had given him those moments to be that close to Fred, he loved being able to smell her. She always smelled of Vanilla that was one of the things that he loved about her.

He put the frying pan on the top of the cooker. He then put some oil in it and started to warm it up.

'Come,' he commanded.

She had been longing to be that close to him again and that one word answered all her prayers and brought her out of a daze. She had been thinking about Wes and all the things they'd been through together.

She walked towards him with the bowl, but changed her mind, she put the bowl and decided to go for it, she hoped he wanted it cause god she wanted him. She placed one hand either side of his face and kissed him very softly on the lips, this left them both hungry for more but she had to check he wanted this. She pulled back to see the look on his face. He didn't let her see his face though as he followed her and kissed her again more passionately this time. At that point in time they were both battling for one thing:

'_The happiest person in the World'_

TBC


	4. Romance Over Pancakes

Chapter 4 - Romance while making Pancakes

She pulled away he looked worried and only one thought ran through his mind. '_God she's not backing out now is she?'_ He looked into her eyes and silently asked '_What?'_ She smiled as he got more and more worried, he shouldn't have worried though if she had wanted to stop she would have taken her arms away from around his neck, but she hadn't she just left them there and stared at him. She could see him get more and more worried and his face became so cute it was unbelievable, she started to smile and he got that she was just teasing him. She knew what she was doing he now needed to kiss her or he would have died.

She wanted to see his face again so she pulled back.He decided that he wasn't going to let her and his face followed her so she never saw anything but felt the passion from the next kiss, she felt how much he loved her she just forgot about the world and just kept kissing him. He put his arms around her waist and realised how tiny she was. He just wanted to hold her forever and ever and keep her safe.

The oil in the pan started to spit; this brought them back into the world.

"Right." He said pulling away from the kiss

"Right." She agreed

"Put the mixture in the pan." He instructed her. "We can make some for everyone if you want."

"Sure, the first one might be dodgy though."

"They'll be fine." She poured some of the mixture into the pan. He stood behind her, his hands around her waist. She was better at controlling herself now she had kissed him but then again now all she wanted to do was kiss him again. So the kissing had helped in some ways and hindered in others.

"Move over," He told a couple of minutes later.

"What now?" She asked.

"We flip."

"Huh?" He got the frying pan and flipped the pancake over. After cooking the other side she put it on a plate, then put some more mixture Into the pan, then kissed him, then flipped this went on until the had made two pancakes for everyone.

Lorne and Spike were watching Cordy and Angel race cars on the play station. Wesley came out of the kitchen, reluctantly leaving Fred, and brought a tray with toppings and things to go on the pancakes.

Cordy saw the topping and crashed her car on the last lap letting Angel win.

"What's with the food?" she asked.

"I taught Fred to make pancakes." He told her.

He put the tray on the coffee table then retreated to the kitchen. Where he found him self standing as close to Fred as were possible, She tap him on the nose leaving bubble behind, then she giggled.

He reached over found some melted chocolate and tapped her on the nose with that. She stopped giggled and went cross eyed trying to see the chocolate. He laughed and thought that she looked very cute.

"Get it off. Please." She asked him she added the please in a very sweet voice that she knew he wouldn't be able to say no to.

"If you wipe mine off first." She nodded. He smiled.

She dried her hands and wiped the bubbles off with a towel, then put the towel down and went crossed eyed waiting to see him wipe hers off. He leaned forward and licked the chocolate of her nose. He went in to kiss her nose, but she went onto tiptoes and he caught her mouth instead. He decided he could live with her mouth as it tasted better than her nose.


End file.
